We Can't Control Love
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Demi's little Sister has a huge Crush on Alex russo, which just so happens to be the one, Demi has a crush on. Would lose her sister so that she may be with Alex?


"Demi!" I turned slightly toward my little sister running towards me while I stood up from my seat in front of my desk.

"Madison" I replied with her name as she called mine once more. She finally reached me as she tried her best to catch her breath as quick as she could.

"Guess what…Guess what, Guess what, Guess What!" my sister jumped up and down on the spot as I placed my hands on her shoulders to calm her down a bit.

"What?" I asked not even bothering to guess.

"Waverly Sub Station has delivery now!" my sisters smile could not get any wider, I rolled my eyes at her excitement, now this will be weird but my sister has a crush on the daughter of the owner of the Waverly Sandwich Shop. The weirdest part is that the girl is my age.

Although I on the other hand is the only one in the family who hasn't been to the sub station. The only thing I know about it is that there is a male and female owner, married together, and have 3 kids, 2 boys on girl, Justin, Max and Alex.

I am the only one who knows about Madison's crush on Alex and I don't mind it, but I find it kind of weird that it's a girl my age. But hey, my sister likes who she likes.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked before she shoved my cell phone in my hand

"Order something"

"Order Something?" I questioned as she nodded.

"Get something and maybe Alex will bring it!" Before I could refuse my sister squealed and ran out of my room, well, it's for my little Sister and I was getting hungry I guess a sub shop sandwich will do.

I phoned the restaurant and ordered my food, I then left my room, sliding my phone in my pocket before walking down the stairs. The sub station isn't too far from my house but I do know it would take about 5 minutes to make the sandwich plus 5 minutes to get to my house.

"Did you order?" My sister stopped me in the hallway as she looked at me, her eyes wide and her lip tucked into her mouth as she awaited my answer.

"Yes"

"I have to get ready!" She said and ran toward her room once more. I don't see what for, I mean I know in my mind my sister won't have a chance with Alex, but whatever floats Madison's boat.

I finally made it downstairs as I sat on the couch and opened the TV.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. Must be the sandwich., I slowly stood up from my seat and walked towards the door before Madison pushed me out of the way.

"I'll get it!"

"It's my food" I countered to her but she turned around and glared at me. "Okay I'll get my money then" I said before walking to the kitchen to get my wallet. I heard the door open and Madison say in her childish flirty voice.

"Hey Alex" I guess Alex really was the one delivering these things.

"Hey Madison" I heard 'Alex' reply as my heart stopped. Don't even ask why because I don't know why, I pulled my money out of my wallet as I noticed my palms were getting sweaty.

"I have an order for….Demi?" I heard Alex say my name as my heart regained speed, and I mean speed! I began to hear my heartbeat in my eyes. What's going on with me? I stepped into the hallway once more and have my eyes lock with Alex. A smile began to form on Alex's soft looking lips as I felt my heart melt from how cute she was.

"You must be Demi" Alex said, her smile turning into a small smirk, I felt my cheeks get hot from just the way Alex's expression changed.

"Huh, Y-Yeah" I stuttered. I never stuttered before!

"Your sandwich" Alex said as she held out my sandwich wrapped in Waverly sub station paper.

"And your m-money" both Alex and I reached for out items, our fingers brushed together and I felt fireworks fly through out my body. Butterflies began to form in my stomach as my cheeks began hot once more.

"Thanks" Alex's soft voice was heard as I bit my lips, trying to hide my smile but failing horribly.

"So I'll huh, see you around Lovato" Alex said before turning on her heels and walking down the steps, I held onto the door and slowly inched it closed, before Alex turned around, only my figure could be seen through the door now. Alex's eyes darted down my body before shooting back up to my eyes and winked at me before leaving. I closed the door and pressed my back against it. What just happened?

That night I couldn't sleep. Each time I closed my eyes, I only saw Alex winking at me. Or when I eventually did fall asleep I ended up dreaming of Alex, Then I would wake up in the middle of the night, with my heart pounding in my chest screaming for Alex's.

Once I got up in this morning I looked out the window staring at the Waverly sub station sign.

"What did you do to me?" I whisper to myself before I managed to tear my eyes away from the place and walk downstairs.

I walked into the Kitchen only to see Madison sitting at the kitchen table with her head leaning on her hand as her elbow was on the kitchen table. She looked at me and began to glare.

"What?" I questioned her sudden change of look.

"What was with you and my Alex yesterday hm?" she asked, the tone of jealousy hung on every word.

"What nothing!" I said as her eye brow raised itself. "I mean it, it was nothing!"

"I'll let it go for now"

"so where is everyone?" I asked before any awkward silence happened.

"Out"

"And not you?"

"I said you'd take me to lunch….So take me to lunch" Madison slid out of her seat and walked passed me already putting on her sweater.

"Oh joy" I said to myself before going up stairs and changing.

A bell rang from above me and my sister as I pushed the Waverly sub station door open and stepped in behind my sister. I looked around the restaurant, My eyes fell on a couple who laughed and smiled sweetly to each other as they ate their subs, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down to my sister

"What?" I said to her as she bit her lip.

"Alex, Alex is looking this way!" She said and tried to hide herself behind her leg so no one could notice the blush on her face, I gazed up only to looked at the smiling girl to was yesterday at my door, delivering my sub.

Her smile made my heart swell, as I was only able to blush under Alex's stare. She grabbed her notebook and pencil before making her way over to me and my sister.

"Would you like me to show you to your seat?" Alex asked when she was right in front of me, I could hear Madison's chuckle but my eyes were glues on Alex.

"I um…Sure" I answered with another blush starting to form once more. Alex smirked and bent down on one knee to get to the height of Madison.

"Hey Maddy, why don't you take a seat while I talk to your sister for a bit?" Alex offered, as my eyes switched from Alex to my sister, she looked back up at me with a glare. Madison then crossed her arms a with a sigh before nodding and walking the nearest table to take a seat.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me Lovato" Alex smirked once more as she reached my height once more.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned her, only earning a chuckle from her.

"You're here aren't ya? And I just saw you yesterday" Alex's smirk grew before she stepped closer to me, I could already feel her breath on my lips.

"I um…"

"Admit it Lovato, You like me" Alex teased, stepping even closer to me, her hands gripping my waist.

"Alex!" Both Alex and I faced the counter of the sub station, to Alex's brother Justin. "stop flirting, get working!" Alex rolled her eyes before taking a step back from me. Before leading me to the table when my sister sat.

"Hey Lovato!" I stopped in my tracks just outside the sub station as I heard my last name be called. I turned and wasn't surprised to see Alex running after me.

"Yes Alex?" I said once she finally reached me

"I want to talk to you" I bit my lip at Alex's request, I turned to my side and slightly pushed her forward.

"Madison, I'll meet you at home"

"But Demi-"

"I'll meet you at home" Madison stomped her foot before running in the direction of our house. I watched My sister before she turn the corner, I turned back to Alex only to have her lips press roughly into mine.

I started leaning back from the pressure Alex was pressing onto me, her hands quickly landed on my hips holding me on my feet as she leaned me against the wall just behind us, my arms wrapped around Alex's neck in a instant. Alex shortly pulled back as both of us needed to take a breath.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day" Alex smirked as she finally caught her breath, I on the other hand haven't, my chest rose up and down as I breathed heavy, although I did manage to smile back at Alex before she leaned back in for another kiss, as I thought but she stopped just an inch away from me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" her question caught my off guard but by the way my heart was racing, and the butterflies going crazy in my stomach did I really care that I didn't know much about this girl? No, but I knew or sure I was head over heels."Yes!" Alex smiled before connecting our lips, finally.

It's been 2 years since Alex and I started dating and we're still going strong. I sat at the counter of the Waverly sub station before My beautiful came out from the back room.

"Well hello there gorgeous" She said placing her notebook and pencil down and leaning over the counter to give me a quick kiss.

"Hello" I shyly said back, even after 2 years Alex always succeeded in making me blush and being all nervous like.

"What brings you here, well, besides me" Alex smirked.

"Well Madison is still mad at me""Still?"

"Alex She had a crush on you, like a really big crush on you, heck I would be mad to if you were dating my sister" Alex's smirk faded while I explained how my sister was still mad at me. I hurt so much to lose my sister when I began dating Alex. But you know what they say, you can't control love and I wanted to be with Alex, I needed her, she's like my air, I need air to survive.

"Hm, well I'm on break would you like me to go over to your house to talk to her?" Alex offered, I hesitated a bit, thinking of how my sister might feel, but this might be just the think she needs, I nodded as Alex made her way from around the corner and wrapped her arms around me from behind before kissing my neck softly.

"I'll fix this, I promise" I turned red while Alex continued to kiss up my neck, and up my cheek and kissed my ear lightly."I love you" I heard her whisper into my ear and my smile formed as it always did once she said those 3 words."I love you too" Once last kiss on the cheek and Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me off my seat before walking hand in hand with me to my house.

I opened the door and right on the stairs sat Madison, her head in her hands as she glared and Alex and I."Hi Maddy" Alex let go of my hand and she made it over to my little sister, and sitting beside her.

"Don't talk to me, I hate you" My sister said coldly. Alex's smile faded before she rose the corners of her mouth again and poked Madison's side making my sister jump.

"No you don't come on Maddy, what has you so upset for so long?" I closed the door as I made my way over to Alex and Madison, I was about to kneel onto the floor before Alex pulled my hand making me sit on her while she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That! That has my upset! I liked you first!" Madison said, her words full of anger as she turned her back to me and Alex.

"How do you know that? You never knew my feelings for Alex" I replied crossing my arms over my chest as Alex kissed my cheek, and just like that I lost my anger.

"Maddy, You know I love you, But the way I love your sister, it's different than how I feel about you, You Madison, is like my sister, Demi is…" I turned my head to face Alex as she smiled at me. "Demi is the love of my life" I smiled back, kissing her softly as I heard Madison sigh.

"So I never really had a chance with you?" She asked sadly as Alex and I faced her again.

"hm, well no" Alex replied to her, Madison gazed down to the floor before smiling and getting up from her seat on the stairs."I'm over it, you know there's this cute guy in my school and I think he likes me, I'm going to go talk to him right now, so no one bother me!" Madison demanded as she ran upstairs in to her room.

"Your sister bounces back fast!" Alex said stunned at the sudden mood switch from depressed to excited about another person. I chuckled at Alex before turning in her lap, making my whole body face her and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Well you have one Lovato that is head over heels for you" I said as Alex showed her little side smile, making my heart melt from how cute she looked.

"What a coincidence I'm head over heels for a Lovato too!" with Alex's last comment I kissed her, and everything felt right again. My life was now complete.


End file.
